Dead or Alive? A Sam Fisher Story
by hunter344
Summary: Sam Fisher is a formal government agent who use to work with the Echelon terrorist unit ran by Jared Leto. He viewed them as all about truth. Until he is lost in life when his daughter, Lindsey, is kidnaped by the terrorist. Will Sam be able to save her?


My name is Sam. I had already lost my daughter. She was kidnapped by this man named Kobin; never heard of him before. The people say that he was part of some terrorist group. All I knew was that I wanted revenge, I wanted him to pay. He knew I was coming after him and I wanted him to know I was going to.

I approached Kobin's mansion. I advanced through the hallways until I was stopped by my memories. The little daughter of mine, Lindsey, she was so small back then. She was maybe around 6 at the time when she already knew I was killer. One night she was yelling for me, telling me she was afraid of the dark. I kept explaining to her that there is nothing to worry about in the dark. I kept tell her it would be fine but for some reason something was telling me it wasn't. That night she was talking to me when she stopped because we heard a noise outside her bedroom.

She said, "What was that daddy is everything ok?"

I remember I told her, "Daddy needs you to stay in bed right now and don't move."

I recall going outside her bedroom and being attacked by maniacs, robbers per say. I disarmed one and had already begun to kill the last two; shot them both in the head. I regret the look on Lindsey's face as she watched my from her door kill two men.

She screamed "DADDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

She was too young to understand that these guys could hurt us. To her I was viewed as a nobody. I lost myself in her; she never could trust me again. And then 13 years later she's kidnapped by Kobin. Saying his name really fired me up.

I regained consciousness and began my tour through the mansion, oh Kobin was going to pay and he knew it. I finally reached his room and he was in a corner on the cell phone not aware of me being there. He was talking to a man that was supposed to be protecting him. I kept hearing Kobin say

"Your protection is bullshit; Sam is here to kill me."

I came up behind him and said, "You are damn right I am."

I grabbed Kobin by the throat choking it, groping it.

I interrogated "What have you done to my daughter?"

He said, "I can't tell you, my protection agency will kill me."

I slammed his head into a nearby television and the glass broke leaving shards in his face. I picked him back up by the throat and said, "You don't know who you're dealing with, now where is my Daughter?" and I remember his response to this day. It keeps replaying in my head.

"I killed her, Sam! She is died!"

The rage ran though my body unable to control it. The burden, the vengeance, the danger I was about to come. I ripped Kobin's throat out right then in there. I walked outside to my car, realizing that my life was over. Without my daughter Lindsey I was nothing. She was everything to me. And there was nothing I could do to bring her back.

For weeks went by but I kept investigating. For some reason, I kept making this weird decision that Lindsay was still alive but I don't know why. I guess I was in denial, denied that she was died. Then I decided to go to the Echelon Headquarters. Echelon was a government agency that worked against terrorism and it was ran by Jared Leto a former Attorney General. I approached my old friend Chloe. She was a formal person I use to work with as a partner, though I didn't work at Echelon anymore. I asked her a question as if I could see my daughter's body and she quoted that it was already buried.

"I don't care, go dig it up dammit."

She looked at me and said, "Sam calm down, listen I have a secret but you must never tell anyone and not get mad about it. It's about your daughter!"

I sat quietly. She spoke only spoke seven words, and those seven words were all I needed to know.

"Jared Leto was behind your daughter's death"

I stood up and walked out the room very calmly.

She ran after me saying, "Sam what are you doing?"

I responded "something I should have done a long time ago."

I slung Chloe against the wall, she passed out. I took her gun and hid it in my back pants lining. For Echelon was always the truth when I worked there, but now what I thought was all a lie. I took the elevator to the top floor to Jared's Office. I approached the lady at the desk.

"I need to speak with Jared Leto."

She responded with "Jared Leto is busy right now, and we can take a message if you want mister…."

I replied with "Sam, I use to work here"

I pulled the gun out and loaded it she screamed and got under the desk. I walked behind the desk and kicked the door, throwing the double doors off the hinges reveling Jared.

"YOU!" I yelled in anger. My eyes we burning with fire ready to kill this man in a heartbeat.

"Listen Sam, I can explain plea…"

I cut him off with what he was talking about by punching him right in the stomach and his head met that shiny cheery colored wood of his desk. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"Listen Sam, you daughter was in danger so I…"

"What Danger?"

"The terrorist was going to knock out the electricity to her apartment then was going to go in a rape her a kill her. I had no other choice but to take her and kidnap her, to keep her away from you and her apartment."

"Why away from me?"

"…because Sam if she was with you, she would still be in danger. Do you realize that you are like a walking target out there and if she was with you she would be killed."

"Well she is already killed and you are next for making a stupid move like that."

His eyes glared at me in fear as I loaded the gun and lowered to his right eye socket.

"Your Daughter death was faked. We had found someone that looked exactly like your daughter so the terrorist could be satisfied. Listen Sam, Your Daughters Alive."

I immediately said, "LIER! How dare you talk about that in front of me."

He spoke, "No listen to this recording she made before she was taken from us by the terrorist, and they sent it to us yesterday."

I walked over to the counter to the recording and pressed play, and I heard her voice for the first time in a year.

"_**Dad? Listen I'm sorry for ever leaving you. That night a while back when I was young I knew you were only trying to protect me and I was afraid of owning up to the truth. You are a killer. I know you were doing what was best and I thank you. I am now in the hands of a terrorist named Michael Reeves. Dad Please don't come and get me, I know you are a killer but I want you to know. You are my dad and I love you please, if you come here they will kill me. Goodbye Dad."**_

I turned to Jared.

"See?" he spoke.

I turned to look at my gun. Oh Reeves was going to pay for this. My daughter was alive and as a father I was going to rescue her. She is my daughter. I loaded my gun once more and walked into the elevator mumbling,

"I'm coming for you, Lindsey!"


End file.
